


Приятные (казенные) хлопоты

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки приступает к службе в Коммандос</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приятные (казенные) хлопоты

Служба в Коммандос начиналась для Баки непросто. Хлопотно.  
Для начала – Стив, конечно, был тем еще умником, но за размещением парней, их снаряжением и всем прочим проследить полностью не мог. Ха! Даже если бы он со своими мозгами и сумел разобраться в происходящем, у него все равно не осталось бы времени при всех этих совещаниях, планировании и прочем – или чем они там занимались у себя в этих залах с большими столами, огромными картами и такими маленькими забавными фишечками, означающими базы Черепа и собственные войска? По завесе сигарного дыма и непроницаемым лицам Баки бы сказал – не иначе как в покер играли. Впрочем, это и на руку – кто-кто, а мелкий паршивец Роджерс всегда здорово блефовал.  
В общем, капитан вышел из Стива отличный. Но для более приземленных дел – о, для этого нужен сержант.

Выбить новые крепкие ботинки в снабжении.  
– Эй, дружище, мои парни, может, и не все в армии США, но где вы тогда предлагаете мне одевать Дернье, в Париже? Нет, когда мы освободим Париж, я уж лучше шелковые чулочки оттуда освобожу, и могу поделиться с тобой, как зовут твою девушку, Кэтти? О, спасибо, приятель, отличные сапоги!

И оружие.  
– Стив, серьезно, Старк личный твой оружейник?  
– Мистер Старк, сержант Барнс, отряд Роджерса, слушайте, вы же гений, а вот мы захватили пару этих гидровских раций, и Джонс, наш радист, сказал... А у нашего взрывника есть идея по поводу мин и вражеских средств передвижения, он слегка сумасшедший, я думаю, наш взрывник – но хорошая же идея! Кстати, видел летающую машину на выставке в Кони-Айленд – знаете, это нечто! Виски? Жаль, я на службе... А вот это что? Эмми? ЭМИ?! Можно взять? Так что с минами? И прицелы еще на винтовки! И может быть, пару вот этих особых гранат!..

И лекарства.  
– Хэй, привет, док! Да, вы все-таки меня видите! Как я мог выписаться, не простившись с такой женщиной, что вы! Неужели, я не выписывался? Нет, ну как же сбежал? Я здоров – значит, выписался, просто... Да что вы говорите? Переломы еще не срослись? Доктор, бросьте, вы же видели капитана Роджерса, на нем все заживает как на собаке – знаете, почему? Это все рецепт моей старенькой бабушки, она в детстве кормила нас с ним особым питательным супом! Ну да, сыворотка, конечно, тоже слегка помогла. А, вы видели Стива до сыворотки? Нет, я вам не морочу голову! Доктор, я же примернейший пациент – вот, пришел за лекарствами. Нет, не надо уколов! Нету у меня никакой пневмонии. Ладно-ладно, уже снимаю штаны... Вообще, нам бинтов бы. Ну, просто на всякий случай. Бинты, морфий, антибиотики, весь набор, полевой. Понимаю, что не у вас, но снабженец у нас, прямо скажем... Да, можно под роспись. Слушайте, я в отряде не один такой, у меня еще пятеро только что были в нацистском плену. Монти Фэлсворт, к примеру, вы помните Монти? Настоящий лорд, гордый, как я не знаю... ай! Ну что, можно одеться? А он, между прочим, вас помнит!

А потом еще надо было все это как-то доставить к ребятам.  
– Стиви! Стив! Капитан, эй! Услышал, гляди-ка. Вот, держи, помоги донести. Да какая субординация, у меня тут гранаты уже рассыпаются! И бинты! Да, я знаю, что жадность плохая черта и когда-нибудь не доведет до добра. Черепа моя жадность вот точно не доведет до добра. Вот, коробки неси, не напрасно же ты вымахал так, каланча! Что? Да кто здесь "сопляк"?! Осторожней, смотри, с гранатами!

В общем, первые дни пронеслись для него суматошно. Ночевать в лазарете он быстро забросил, приползая в казарму к отбою умотанный, словно пес. Или после отбоя – потому что он снова был в Лондоне, а еще в Лондоне были пабы, и девушки, и… Ну и все. Если честно, то каждый раз, добираясь до бара, он уже мало что мог, кроме как расслабляться, поцеживая в сторонке местный виски – надо будет бурбона у кого-нибудь из увольнительной заказать. Дуган – так будет рад.  
А вот с танцами как-то не складывалось. Девушкам здесь хватало, из кого выбирать. А усталый тощий сержантик с растрепавшимися без особенной – правильной – стрижки лохмами не особо их впечатлял. Да и Стив, приходивший порой посидеть вместе с ним, популярности… не способствовал. Точно не популярности Барнса. Баки тихо посмеивался над неловко отбивавшимся от поклонниц Роджерсом, тихо кашлял в кулак и из вечера в вечер чувствовал себя выцветшим, словно серо-зеленая старая фотография.  
"Ничего, – думал он, – скоро на операцию, в поле быстро взбодрюсь". Не терпелось уже опробовать новенькую винтовку. Оглядеть боевой отряд.

– Стив, на завод Шмидта ты забыл прихватить пистолет, а сейчас забываешь сержанта. Скоро голову свою забудешь!  
– Баки, нет! Я тебя не забыл, просто ты не идешь. Послушай, нет в этот раз.  
– И куда ты собрался с неполным отрядом, а? Это очень плохая примета, Стиви!  
– Бак, тебя же врачи пока не отпускали. Я говорил с твоей… доктором. У тебя трещины в ребрах, гематомы, еще что-то жуткое, я не запомнил… В общем, куча всего и вдобавок воспаление легких.  
– Эти женщины так впечатлительны. Она любит меня раздевать. Говорит, чтобы сделать рентген. Я светиться начну однажды.  
– А я не впечатлителен, Бак, – был у Стива еще на гражданке особенный строгий тон. На войне этот голос прозвали уже "Капитан Роджерс не одобряет". – И я вижу без всяких осмотров, что ты до сих пор не в порядке.  
– Полегчает на свежем воздухе! – может быть, он и не был здоров, но вот иммунитет к осуждению Стива Роджерса выработал отменный. – Ладно, Стив, выдвигаемся! Чтобы я отпустил тебя, недотепу, на первую же операцию одного. Давай, Кэп, чего ждем? Гитлер сам себя не поколотит!  
– Бак, тебя же знобит!  
– Сти-и-ив... – ну ладно, придется иначе. – А давай я тебе напомню – и парням заодно расскажу – про одного нашего с тобой знакомого, его ветром шатало, но он так хотел в армию, что однажды послал врачей в...  
– Баки, не выражайся!  
– Я собирался просто процитировать. Ну так что? Мы закончили с этой темой?  
Стив вздохнул:  
– Ну ты хоть бы оделся теплей. Шантажист. Знаешь, что, пошли к Старку.  
– Зачем?

Но пошли они вовсе не к Старку. Всего лишь в его часть штаба.  
– Анна, простите за беспокойство, это сержант Джеймс Барнс, и ему нужна новая форма, теплая и удобная. Баки, а это миссис Джарвис, она… она сшила вот это, – Стив смущенно похлопал себя по забавному полосатому животу.  
– Мэм.  
Миссис Джарвис – премилая рыжеватая женщина, говорившая с легким акцентом, – просияла счастливой улыбкой:  
– Капитан Роджерс, вы еще не успели поносить мой костюм, а уже рекомендуете мое ателье друзьям?  
Она встала из-за стола, где только что рисовала не иначе как бальное платье, – что отнюдь не внушало Баки уверенности в его завтрашнем авторитете у рядового состава, – и оглядела его.  
– Ох ты боже, да в последнее время снимать мерки стало сплошным удовольствием!  
Стив закашлялся.  
– Сержант! – дамочка сдернула с шейки висевшую там до этого мерную ленту и взяла ее на изготовку как какую-нибудь удавку, надвигаясь на Баки. – Ваша жизнь переменится после визита сюда навсегда!

Все, что было потом, Баки Барнс вспоминал со смущением и удовольствием.  
– Да, теперь я уверена, синий. Определенно синий. В зеленом вы выглядите нездорово.  
– Это потому что он и нездоров, – встрял Стив, но его проигнорировали.  
– К вашим глазам, сержант, просто необходим мягкий синий!  
– Но стандартный цвет формы… – нахмурился Стив.  
– Стандартный цвет формы – безвкусица! Он немного кому идет, люди в нем совершенно теряются!  
– В том, мне кажется, и была мысль… – пробормотал Баки.  
– Разве можно, – возмущенно спросила миссис Джарвис ("Анна, прошу вас, Анна!"), – будет не подчеркнуть синим цветом такие глаза? Сержант, в форме моего пошива вы не останетесь незамеченным! Обещаю. Снимите-ка китель.И рубашку снимите. О, боже мой!  
– Что, в чем дело? – Баки испуганно оглядел себя.  
Вроде все синяки уже здорово побледнели.  
– У вас талия! Совершенно волшебная талия! Больше никакой средней длины ни в одном из ваших бушлатов! Угрожайте мне хоть трибуналом, но я в жизни не соглашусь прятать такие чудесные ноги. А плечи мы подчеркнем...

Стив пытался еще возражать поначалу. И Баки честно пытался – сквозь смущение и румянец, в форме нечленораздельного протестующего мычания, – но он пытался, правда. И может быть, они даже смогли бы на чем-нибудь настоять. Но потом Стив заметил заблестевшие глаза друга, нескрываемо млеющего от похвал, – и подумал, что не в состоянии прервать эту идиллию.  
Что касается Баки, он уже ни о чем не думал. Он был счастлив, поскольку Анна дала ему адрес достойной доверия маленькой местной парикмахерской. В общем, он уже мало что, в принципе, соображал.

Служба Баки в Коммандос начиналась довольно непросто. Чего стоили только подтрунивания Дум-Дума над сержантом-красавчиком. Или вечные царапины Монти, с которыми он являлся после каждой их вылазки и с которыми Баки должен был отправлять его в лазарет. Или комиксы. Потому что кто-то, видимо, рассказал авторам этих пропагандистских журналов о коротеньком кителе молодого сержанта и его же "чудесной фигуре" – а художник все понял весьма извращенным образом, и за комиксным Капитаном Америка по страницам теперь бегал пацан в красных лосинах на гротескно мощных ногах и в едва прикрывавшей зад синей куртенке. Ржали все это видевшие, кроме Стива. Да черт – даже Баки изнемогал от хохота.

Но в конце концов, все устаканилось. У отряда не иссякали лекарства и всегда были крепкие новые башмаки. Они во всю могли развлекаться с самыми невозможными из игрушек Говарда Старка. И, в конце концов, у них был самый умный и хитрый – ну и сильный, да, придется и это тоже признать – капитан.  
А еще он постригся и опять начал нравиться девушкам.  
Так что служба в Коммандос начиналась для Баки непросто. Во всяком случае, хлопотно.  
Но очень и очень неплохо.


End file.
